


Mission Impossible

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Angst, Cas is also a Dad per usual even if this isn't Sastiel, Don't Worry About It, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, I don't know what this is yet, Jack's teen angst may get a body count but for now he's just Justifiably Cranky, M/M, On Hiatus, Sam is Jack's bio dad, Time Travel, Trans Sam Winchester, bi sam winchester, even if this is going to be based around S5, nods to S14 and 15 but entirely out of context, so some ppl are alive without explanation, some spoilers for S13-S15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Jack travels back in time due to stress.Things get awkward and derailed.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Meg Masters, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Dinner and Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title a song by Phantogram. Chapter title a song by Hozier. First chapter is just setup tbh.
> 
> I still don't know what this is but it exists again.

Meg is on the roster for babysitting duty today.

Granted, babysitting duty wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Not because Jack wasn't interesting- although she hasn't really had a chance to chat with the kid much to make any judgments, and seeing as his whole birth got everyone all worked up and didn't help the rumor mill.

Lucifer keeps the kid close, and between that and keeping Sam from derailing his own plans, or Bobby and Kelly's attempts to corral the kid away from bad influences when Clarence and Sam and Dean aren't around to run interference, Meg hasn't had much of a chance to get to know him. Although, when it comes to any adventures in Hell politics when the kid isn't under heavenly or mortal supervision, it's more the other bigwigs trying to muscle their way as an influence once they all popped up back in town (courtesy of the no-one-stays-dead-train going off the rails) who have interrupted Meg's attempts at making a genuine effort to get to know her-sort-of-omnipotent-brother-nephew-thing. (And if Meg has to listen to Azazel or Lilith trying to teach the kid the ropes, she's gonna hurl. It's funny how five years and growing your own operations, becoming pals with an angel, and dying, can make you no longer so peachy keen for dear Dad's approval. Now their my-way-or-the-highway tactics are just crampin' her style.)

Although, if Meg is being even more honest, the gig is pretty boring because the kid is trapped in a box. She doesn't know why or how he got put in the box- and she knows if Clarence or Sammy heard, they'd be making the Bunker run red with newfound fury... if Lucifer wasn't so focused on them to begin with, which probably explained the delegation down the food chain with her being the jailer.

Either way, the kid is grounded, and they are either none the wiser or helpless to prevent it, and frankly, it's probably best she doesn't get in the crosshairs. Sam isn't exactly merciful these days when he does slip his leash, with all the stress he's under, and Clarence goes downright nuclear when Jack and any suspicion of foul play is involved.

It stays like this for a while. The kid screaming, saying something Meg can't make out, muffled from all the warding, and Meg staring at her cuticles and wishing she could leave the basement and do something interesting. Screaming is fucking vanilla, after all. Almost reminds her of the home sweet home she'd rather avoid, seeing as Earth's much more fun when not trapped in a basement.

Which is also why, when the box glows and explodes and the kid makes a jailbreak that would make all his Dads proud, considering the whole family-tradition there, Meg can't quite regret being dragged along from the ride.

Even if she is dragged into a weird golden vortex when she grabs on to the kid's arm and holds on for dear life.

(Maybe she'll get an exciting explanation for why the kid was benched in the first place, but even if she doesn't, getting out of dodge in any form beats being trapped in a basement that had her missing hell- and Meg hates Hell like nothing else.)

\--

What Meg isn't counting on is the kid flying them right in a hotzone, with a very young Sam, a very overprotective Dean, some Pagan God, and a very awkward Gabriel shielding them all from the very pissed Lucifer Meg recognizes, even if the time travel is a weird side effect of whatever Jackie-boy did.

Yeah, she's got no explanation for this one. And thrust back in the good ol' days of the Apocalypse, which, while nostalgic, were much more homely in hindsight, and not when it's all gone pear-shaped and distinctly not-as-cool as past her thought it would be.

Might as well see where this goes, and not get smote in the meantime.

(If she doesn't get Jack back by dinner, she's pretty sure she'll be banned from babysitting duty, and that would suck, after things finally got interesting.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff that was gonna lead somewhere:
> 
> "Look. You don't have to trust me-"
> 
> "I dunno, kid. As much as I want to pick a fight, you did get us out of dodge. And anyone who has had enough of my bro's antics is good in my books."
> 
> \--
> 
> "You did kind of steal my moment. I had a speech and everything."
> 
> "Yeah, well, he saved you from a trip downstairs. So consider yourself lucky." Meg interrupts.

Jack hates enclosed spaces. He hates the Malakh Box. He hates hallucinating.

But what Jack hates more is having to deal with more haywire usage of his powers when all it seems to do is put him in a room with Lucifer again. And sure, this isn't present-Lucifer, based on how young Sam and Dean look and the general fatigue Jack can feel from travelling so far even if he's only ever done a time-hop once or twice.

Jack isn't unobservant.

But he is at the end of his rope.

And the last thing he has patience for is seeing his Father elbow-deep in blood and guts of some poor man while Sam looks terrified and Dean and Gabriel don't look much better.

Some things are different. Some things are all too much the same.

"I... I can't deal with this right now." Jack says, staring Lucifer down, and confusing everyone not just by his sudden appearance or Meg-as-a-tagalong, but also by the long-suffering, completely unintimidated tone of a teen who has had enough of solitary confinement and boundary-invasions for a lifetime. (Jack may be 3, but three feels like forever, at this rate.)

 _I can't deal with you, right now._ Jack really wants to say to his not-chosen father, who clearly can tell just who and what Jack is in the split second they make eye contact, but Jack can't really worry about preserving the time-space continuum right now or keeping his head down. For all he knows this is an alternate timeline or dimension, and if it isn't, Jack is just glad to have made it out of confinement. And knowing Sam and Cas and Gabriel and Raphael and Lucifer from the future means someone will undoubtedly come and fix whatever mess is made, (even if Jack intends to research what kind of ripple effect he can have in case it manages to help with the current hush-hush plans he knows Gabriel's been trying to implement in the future.)

Without any fanfare or chance for interrogations, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Kali find themselves snapped to a motel somewhere far, far away, with Meg looking around like this is the best show since the Great Chicago Fire, still hanging on to Jack's arm until he shoves her off. (He hadn't meant to bring her with, but it's too late now.)

At least, that's what Jack can pick up from the massive headache he's getting, everyone's thoughts and prayers getting all jumbled in his head as he's bombarded by angel radio.

"Are you okay, Sam?" He mumbles. Sam looks spooked, but then goes for his most placating tone of voice, the same kind he uses on kids, careful, but not as subdued as Jack is used to.

"Yeah, thanks, um-"

Jack slumps, winded, and stumbles down on the nearest twin bed.

"Good. That's... good." Jack slurs.

(They probably should ward the place before something really bad happens, but Jack's too dizzy to get that done in a flash, and if Past-Gabriel isn't slow on the uptake, he can probably do enough heavy lifting on his own to keep them off the radar).

"Uh, thanks for shazaming us out of there, kid-" Dean starts in, trying to hide the fact he's readying his gun, only for Gabriel to cut in, even more panicky and confused and thrown than the others because he can see exactly what Jack is, and knows exactly what that means.

"What in Dad's name-"

"Look, Uncle Gabe. I get that me being here is a lot to deal with, and you have no idea what's going on, but I just... I can't. I just can't."

And then Jack promptly passes out.

"Uncle?" Dean asks, a bit more frantically, and Gabriel looks like he's swallowed a lollipop only for it to have turned into a rutabaga, and processes a few things at lightning-speed, like he has half a mind to sit down or half a mind to down copious amounts of alcohol instead. Normally, he'd be on the smite- any-nephilim train, due to ingrained habits, but the kid did just save them from Lucifer, so all in all, he's all inclined to feel more charitable, particularly when future-boy might be the key to derailing the Apocalypse Train.

Meg holds up her hands and sighs. "I can probably explain some things. You know, after we keep this place from turning into Michael's and Lucifer's newest playground, if that's cool with everyone. I don't really feel like turning into an angelic finger painting-"

"Meg-" Sam does raise his own gun then, recognizing her easily.

Meg makes a face at him.

"Calm your jets. I come in peace. Besides, I'm just a hitchhiker. Kid tried to throw off his chaperone and failed. Don't go shooting the messenger."


End file.
